Up Above and Down Below
Up Above and Down Below is the sixth episode of the series PokéLegend. It is a PokéLegend Tales episode Plot Oliver, Bisharp, Lilligant and Flora are standing on the deck of a ship. Land is not seen too far ahead of them at sea. Oliver (pointing ahead at the land): Hey, look! It's Kanto! This is so amazing! Bisharp (copying Oliver's actions): Bisharp bisharp shaaarrrp! Flora (facepalm): Oh, god... Lilligant (same as it's trainer): Lilligaaant... Oliver looks up at the sky. A flock of Pidgey fly over the ship. Oliver: Wow! A flock of Pidgeys from Kanto! Oliver takes out a notepad and scribbles something. Bisharp: Bishaarp! Oliver: What is it, dude? Oliver looms down at the sea and sees a little blue jellyfish-like Pokémon with red jelly-ish blobs on it's back. Oliver: Cool! A new Pokémon! I wonder what it's called! Flora (sarcastically): Oh, so why don't you ask it? Oliver does not realize Flora was being sarcastic. Oliver (grabbing a net from nearby): Hey, good idea! C'mon, catch that Pokémon! Oliver dips the net in the water near the Pokémon. Flora: Deary me... Oliver: Okay, I need to fish it out carefully... Olver tries to fish it out, but it avoids the net with ease. He raises the empty net. Oliver: Grr... I'll catch you! Oliver dips the net in again and again, but the Pokémon avoids it again and again. Pokémon (joyfully): Tentacool! Tenta! Oliver: Wait, what did it just say? Flora: Tentacool! That must be it's name. Oliver: Oh, right! Oliver scribbles that on his notebook. Oliver (reading out what he writes): Tentacool. The jellyfish Pokémon. Tentacool is... umm... what is it, really? Bisharp: Shaarp? Oliver looks down at Tentacool and then grabs the net again. Oliver: I'll! Get! Ya! Oliver hits Tentacool with the stick instead of the net by mistake. Tentacool, that had been enjoying dodging the net till then, looked up angrily. Tentacool: Tentacoool! Tentacool releases a jet of water that turns in to many bubbles, all heading towards Oliver. Oliver (the bubbles hitting him): Ahhh! Oouch! Flora: That's Bubblebeam! Oliver falls back on the deck on his back. Bisharp gets angry at Tentacool for attacking its trainer. Oliver: Bubblebeam? (He takes out his notebook again and scribbles something) Right, so it knows to use that... Bisharp: Biisharp! Tentacool: Tenta tentacool! Bisharp glows in a steely way and then creates bits of power that are shot straight at Tentacool. Tentacool (getting hit by half of the metal bits and being sent down in the water): Tentaaacool! Bisahrp (in triumph): Shaarp! Oliver gets up and takes the net again, standing by Bisharp. Oliver: That was a great Metal sound, Bisharp! Bisahrp: Shaarp bisharp! Tentacool (angrily): Tentaa!! Tentacool shoots spikes at Bisharp. Oliver: Careful, that looks like Poison sting! Bisharp psotects itself by using its arms as a shield. Oliver: Hey, clever! Now I can resume my fishing! Oliver send the net back at Tentacool, but it just dives in the water and then a big jet of water is shot out of its mouth at both Oliver and Bisharp. Oliver: Naaaw! Hydro pump! Bisharp: Bishaaarrp! Flora: Gothorita, Protect! Flora throws a Pokéball and Gothorita appears. It jumps fast in front of Oliver and Bisharp and stops the Hydro Pump from hitting them with a hardly visible barrier. Flora: That's quite enough! Gothorita, Telekinesis! Tentacool and Gothorita's eyes glow green and Tentacool is sent up in the air by the Telekinesis. Gothorita sends it back in to the water. Oliver: Whoaa? Why did you do that? Bisharp: Bishaarrp! Flora: You were hurting Tentacool for no good reason. You even hurt yourself. Gothorita: Gotho! Oliver: I guess I should say thanks, Gothorita. You saved us from Hydro pump. Bisharp: Bishaarp... Gothorita: Thorita! Suddenly, large tentacles reaches out to Oliver and catches on to his ankle. Oliver (looking down at his ankle): Wha-? The tentacle starts pulling Oliver in to the sea, off the deck. With one big pull, Oliver is pulled all the way in. Bisharp: Bisharp! Bish arrp! Bisharp jumps in the water after Oliver. Gothorita tries to grab hold of it, but does not succeed and starts worrying. Gothorita: Gotho gothorita! After a moment, Gothorita jumps in too. Flora: Gothorita, no! After breaking the surface, Gothorita can see Oliver not far away being pulled by a Pokémon that looked like Tentacool just much larger. Following them at a slow speed was Bisharp, which was out of air already. A bunch of Tentacool move forward to the other Pokémon and Oliver, one of them the Tentacool from before, looking triumphant. Big Pokémon: Tenta! Tentacruel! Tentacool (only one from before): Tentacool tentacool! Oliver does not seem to realize he is in trouble. He is writing in his notebook, which seems to be waterproof and he has the ability to speak under water, which means he has a miniature snorkel on him. Oliver (slightly muffled by the water): Cool! This seems like the evolved form of Tentacool! Tentacuel, did it say? (writes that down) Bisharp tries to talk in the water, but all that comes out of his mouth is bubbles and it begins to choke. Bisharp: Sha-arp... arp! Oliver (turning his head): Huh? Bisharp! Oh no! Wait a moment... He looks at the Tentacool that is pulling him deeper in to sea. Oliver: Hey! Gerrof me! Oliver struggles to free Tentacruel's grip. Oliver: You asked for it, silly Pokémon! Samurott! Oliver throws a Pokéball and Samurott appears. Samurrot: Samurooott! Oliver: I need to get outta here! Use Fury cutter! Samurott slashes Tentacruel in the face, but Tentacruel does not loose its grip on Oliver. Tentacruel (angrily): Tenta! Cruuuuel! Tentacruel uses Hydro pump on Samurott. Its powerful move hits Samurott so hard that it looses its consciousness and falls deep in to the water. Oliver: Samurott, return! Samurott returns with a red beam. Bisharp: Bish... arrrp!! Oliver: Oh no! Bisharp! Gothorita: Gothoritaaa! Gothorita seemed to have created an air bubble out of its protect and came to share it with Bisharp. Bisharp: Bisharp... Gothorita (hugging Bisharp tightly): Gothoriitaaa! Oliver laughs at these actions, but becomes serious once he attempts to free himself again. The Tentacool from before suddenly realizes that Bisharp and Gothorita are also present there and it calls its friends and they advance to the two Pokémon. Gothorita: Gotho! Gothorita uses Psybeam, but the colorful beam misses all the Tentacool but one, that parts the group. Bisharp: Bish... arp arp arp! Bisharp uses Scary face and some of the Tentacool wince and turn back, but other continue and grab hold of Bisharp and Gothortia and pull them down too. Bisharp: Bishaarp! Oliver: No! Bisharp! Gothorita! Suddenly, all the Tentacool, the Tentacuel, Oliver, Bisharp and Gothorita glow with a blue light and start rising out of the water. Oliver: Wha- Tentacruel: Tenta? All the Tentacool (writhing): Tentacool! Tentacool! Bisharp: Bishaarrp? Gothorita: Gothoorritaa? They leave the water and rise in the air. Oliver takes off the miniature snorkel. Flora (on the deck): What's going on over here? Oliver: Hey, Flora! I have no idea, but this is a fun adventure! Flora: What's that thing holding y- A creature appears from nowhere. It is purple with a human-like body. A girl is floating in the air next to it. Oliver: Who... are you? Creature (telepathy): I am Mewtwo. Girl: I'm Anna. Flora: Mewtwo? Oliver: And... Anna? Mewtwo: Yeah, and it's my Psychic holding you. Oliver: Oh... Tentacruel: Tentacruuuuel! Tentacool (answering back to the call): Tentacool! Tentacool! They all use Hydro pump on Mewtwo. They all hit Mewtwo. This sends all the Pokémon and Oliver that were held by Psychic up high in the air. Mewtwo falls out of sight. Anna (following Mewtwo): No, Mewtwo! She uses her Psychic powers to keep Mewtwo in the air and they both disappear. Oliver: Ahhhh! Bisharp: Shaaaarp! The Tentacool and the Tentacruel drop back in to the water and disappear, but Oliver, Bisharp and Gothorita still go farther up in the air. Oliver: Poor Mewtwo! It was helping us and those Pokémon hit it with a bunch of Hydro pump! Suddenly, the three seem to fall on firm land in the sky. Oliver: Huh? He looks down and sees that he is on the back of a big and icy bird. Bird: Articuuuno! Oliver: I suppose your name is Articuno... wait a moment... I heard your name... you're a legendary Pokémon!! Articuno nods. Oliver: Awesome! Bisharp: Bishaarp! Gothorita: Gotho! Ritaa! Articuno drops its elevation and flies near the ship. Oliver: C'mon, Flora! Jump on too! Flora: Umm... okay... Flora grabs Lilligants hand and they jump on Articuno's back. They miss its back. Flora: Ahh! Lilligant: Lilligaaaant! Oliver: Flora! Oliver grabs her hand, but he falls in too. Bisharp grabs his leg, but he falls too. Gothorita uses Confusion, but it can't hold the weight of them all and abandons its attempts and hold on to Bisharps leg. All of them make sounds of struggle. Articuno (helplessly): Artiicunoo! With one great whooshing sound, they all fall in. Scene ends Flora, Oliver, Lilligant, Gothorita and Bisharp climb over a wall from the sea. They are all soaking wet. Oliver (collapsing on the floor): So good... to be on dry land... Flora looks down in to her pocket, looking worried. Flora: AHHHHH!!! MY DIARY IS COMPLETELY RUINED!!! The End Characters Humans Oliver Flora Anna Pokémon Oliver's Bisharp Flora's Lilligant A number of Tentacool Flora's Gothorita Tentacruel Oliver's Samurott Mewtwo Category:Episodes Category:The PokéLegend Category:PokéLegend Tales